Between Normal
by Milliondolaroma12x
Summary: High school fic. The Powerpuff girls are seniors in high school and have been living a semi-normal life. Everything changes when the Rowdyruff boys come back to town. With trying to protect the boys real identity from their adoptive family while protecting them from an unknown threat, things get even worse when feeling start to surface that really shouldn't be there. Ppg/Rrb


**Hey guys, its me Milliondolaroma12x here with my first Ppg fanfic. For this fic i think i might want to mix things up a little so don't get mad if it gets a little crazy. There will be Buttercup/Butch, Blossom/Brick, and Bubbles/Boomer. I will be putting Buttercup/Brick FRIENDSHIP and Blossom/Butch FRIENDSHIP in here too. But it is drama so you never know. Lol.**

**I think i'll be focusing more on Buttercup/Butch and Blossom/Brick more. Probably more Buttercup/Butch more than anything though. If you don't like them then sorry but there will be reds and blues too so don't worry. And this is about the ups and downs of high school so its a little crazy.**

**Anyways. please enjoy it and leave a review and favorite or follow if you like. Thanks a bunch. :)**

**-Milliondolaroma12x**

* * *

The summer day was warm, fresh, and calm. The sun was beaming and the loud chattering filled the air as the beautiful day began. But Blossom just couldn't enjoy it as she stood there in the principal's office with her arms crossed over her chest, and a worried expression plastered on her face. Buttercup sat in the seat beside her, body slouched over with her head thrown back over the chair while Bubbles sat on the side of the desk with her legs swinging back and forth.

"Ugh, this sucks." Buttercup said, staring at the plain white ceiling as she ran a hand through her short choppy hair.

"Shush, we wouldn't be here it weren't for you." Blossom replied through gritted teeth.

"How is this all my fault?" Buttercup asked defensively, snapping her head up.

"You broke Princess's nose, Buttercup." Bubbles added, twirling her long blonde pigtail with her fingers.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "She was asking for it. If you two wouldn't have stopped me she would gotten a lot more than a broken nose." She sneered.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Why must violence always be your answer?" She said taking that motherly tone she always had.

"Why must you always patronize me?" Buttercup shot back. "You know she deserved it, Bloss. She insulted my music. You know how I feel about that type of stuff."

Blossom sighed, easing up a bit. "Yes Buttercup I know, but you can't keep beating up everybody who insults you. We're seniors now; it's time we move past this childish rivalry." She stated sternly.

Bubbles nodded, she agreed one hundred percent. Besides, she was really getting tired of having to cut her time with the cheerleading squad just because Princess was on the same team.

Buttercup on the other hand wasn't so sure. "Yeah whatever, I'm over it. She's just lucky I didn't—

The door to the office suddenly opened, and Ms. Bullum came walking in. "Hello Girls." She smiled at them warmly, her heels clicking away as she made her way to her desk. The girl greeted her kindly, straightening themselves. "We have a few important things we need to discuss." Her expression suddenly became serious.

"If this is about Buttercup and Princess, I can explain her immature behavior." Blossom piped up, her president-of-the-student-council attitude taking control. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

Ms. Bullum smiled calmly obviously impressed. "We will get to Buttercups behavior later but right now we have more important things to discuss." She said her expression serious again.

"What is it?" Blossom asked quizzically.

"Boys!" Ms. Bullum called out, her expression calm as ever. The girls glanced at each other confused as the door once again opened, snapping their heads around immediately.

The girls froze immediately, their muscles immediately tensing.

Boomer stood on the left his blonde curly hair falling in sea blue eyes as his lazily smile widened. Brick stood in the middle his long red hair hung lose under his backwards red cap as it fell in his face. His fiery red eyes stared at them coolly, his arms crossed over his dark red hoodie. His grin was small but still present none the less. Butch stood leaned against the door frame, hands shoved in his leather jacket, and legs crossed at the boot. His forest green eyes sparkled under long dark locks, his smirk as present as ever.

Buttercup was the first one to respond. "What the fuck are they doing here?" Her voice was hard and cold, as she whipped her head back around.

"Watch your language." Ms. Bullum said sternly as she stood.

"Ms. Bullum what is going on?" Blossom asked sternly, her guard immediately up, and her eyes never leaving the three boys casually standing by the door. They only smirked at her, in no way intimidated by her death glare.

"The mayor has asked me to make room for them in my school." Ms. Bullum's steady voice said.

"What!?" All three girls yelled in unison.

"You've got to be kidding me." Buttercup said.

"Nope. She's totally serious babe." Butch's deep voice piped in, Buttercup could hear that sickening smirk in his voice.

Buttercup's twitched as her head snapped back around. "What did you just call me?" Her voice was cold and daring.

"Butch please, let me handle this." Ms. Bullum interjected, walking around her desk in between the pair of triplets. Butch raised his hands in surrender, his smirk still very much present as he backed down.

"Anyways, girls the mayor has asked of your assistance." Ms. Bullum crossed her arms.

"For what?" Bubbles asked.

"He needs you three to look after the boys." Ms. Bullum said her face stern and serious.

Blossom knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you mean look after them?"

"Shouldn't we be kicking their asses instead?" Buttercup added.

Brick scoffed in the back, his brothers chuckling as well. Buttercup shot them a glare, only to earn a wink from Butch and an eye roll from Brick and a shrug from Boomer.

"Buttercup," Blossom gave her a stern look before turning her attention back, "Why would _we_ need to look after _them_? Is someone after them?"

"Yes actually," Ms. Bullum nodded handing all three boys a sheet of paper, "After their disappearance twelve years ago we haven't heard from them since, until recently. But it seems that the boys have returned because they need your help."

Blossom blinked. "They need _our_ help?" She asked a little disbelievingly, her gaze studying the mysteriously quite trio. Brick met her stare equally his gaze cold and distance.

"Yes, they need _your_ help." Ms. Bullum nodded again. "It seems that after disappearing the boys have taken on new identities. They were adopted by a couple a few years ago and have since been lying low with their adoptive family In Citiesville." Ms. Bullum said, glancing back at the boys.

Buttercup raised her eyebrow, her and her sisters sharing a similar expression of confusion and disbelief.

"That explains why we haven't been able to find them." Bubbles added.

"They're lucky too." Buttercup mumbled to herself, but Brick heard her and scowled to himself.

"They were looking for us, how sweet." Butch smirked, earning a low chuckle from Boomer.

"They haven't caused any trouble for the sole reason of keeping their family protected. The only reason they have returned to Townsville is because they've been receiving numerous letters threatening to destroy them." Ms. Bullum ignored his comment as she continued.

"And you want us to protect them?" Blossom asked.

Brick scoffed.

"No, we want you to protect their family." Ms. Bullum corrected. "Their family has no idea that they used to be the Rowdyruff Boys or that they even have powers for that matter."

"That's where we come in." Buttercup piped up, running a hand through her messy hair.

She nodded.

"We need you to protect them while keeping the boys real identity a secret." She said sternly. "They will be attending Townsville High with you and they will be living close to you."

"This just keeps getting worse." Buttercup scowled.

"There are a few more things." Ms. Bullum said.

"Perfect." Bubbles whispered, smiling innocently when Blossom gave her a hard look.

"We have placed the boys in an extracurricular class based upon interests and skills and it just so happens that you six share a few common interests and skills." She finished, handing each Power puff a copy of the boys schedules.

"You've got to be kidding me." Buttercup threw her head back. This was officially her worst day EVER.

"You've put him in the student council!?" Blossom exclaimed, her eyes glaring at Brick as she clutched the schedule in her hands. Brick only stared at her his expression blank.

"As I've said before the schedule was made based upon interests and skills, Blossom. I'm sorry but you will have to make room for him."

"No, no I am not playing on the same team as him!" Buttercup interrupted, pointing directly at Butch, who stood calmly smirking at her. "I won't do it, Ms. Bullum." She cried.

"Sorry Buttercup but he's exceptionally well at soccer and there was an open spot on the team. He's already auditioned and he's made second striker, we can't take him off." Ms. Bullum explained. Brick simply laughed cockily in the back.

"This is total Bull—

"Buttercup!" Blossom interjected. Buttercup rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's on the football team?" Bubbles asked, ignoring her sisters as she stared at the schedule. Boomer only smiled softly at her. Bubbles ignored him.

"Yes, he's had past experience so he fits in well. Don't worry you'll only see him during practice." MS. Bullum smiled at her softly. Bubbles smiled back, a little happier with her schedule than her sisters.

"Hey, how come Bubbles doesn't have to deal with them while I have to deal with two of these idiots." Buttercup cried, pointing to Brick, who simply ignored her.

"He also has an exceptional talent in singing. So we've placed him in chorus, you just happened to have the same class."

Blossom glared at Brick as she examined his schedule again.

Buttercup threw her hands up in exaggeration as she stood beside her sisters. "Great, now I have to babysit two idiots." She exclaimed. Brick and Butch both scoffed.

"Now that we've got this settle I expect no trouble from you." Ms. Bullum said sternly, making her way back to her desk, sitting back down.

"Well this has been fun," Boomers voice piped up as he turned to open the office door. "See ya'." He said as he walked out the door.

Brick only nodded before following. All three girls glared at their retreated figure.

"See you later," Butch's mocking said as he backed up, "babe." He winked at Buttercup before quickly vanishing.

Buttercup sneered, her fists clutched tight. "Don't call me that!" She yelled as they headed for class.


End file.
